Ski trips!
by thewarriorinside
Summary: The boys are 15 now and are going on a ski trip. But something will happen that I don't even know what cause I'm writing this as I go ok. Not a good sum., but anyway its a Style fic. okay! :Chapter 5 is finally up!
1. She actually said yes!

**Its me! Um lets hope I don't lose inspiration on this story. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I don't know when I'll update so don't hope that it will be often.**

_**They are 15 in this story.**_

"Dude! I can't believe it! My mom actually said yes!"

"Noway dude! She actually said yes!"

"Yeah Dude!"

"So I guess your mother isn't the biggest bitch in the whole wide world."

"Don't call my mom a bitch, you fat piece of shit!"

"I'm NOT fat, you filthy Jew rat!"

"Stop belittling my people fat-ass!"

"Stop calling me fat!"

"Shut up you two!" Stan yelled to stop Kyle's and Cartman's regular fights.

Kyle just glared back at Cartman as Cartman done the samething back. Kenny and Stan just looked at each other and sighed. "So...how did you get your mother to say yes?" Stan asked to get rid of the tension.

Kyle turned around to face Stan with a smile on his face. It's werid that Kyle completely forgets his anger when he faces Stan. It creeps me out just typing it.

(Kenny get off my computer I just went to get a drink. **But I don't wanna!** Stop whining. pushes Kenny off chair and sat down. **Hmph!**)

Now where were we...Ah yes I remembered. Kyle turned around to face Stan to answer his question "Thank Kenny." Kyle said as he pointed to the blond in the orange hoodie who was standing beside of Stan. Stan raised his eyebrow as he looked at Kenny then back to his best friend. "what did he do?"

"Ask him. Cause I wasn't in the same room." Kyle shrugged.

"She probably said yes to Kenny because he is a poor piece of shit."

"Shut up you greedy bastard!" Kenny yelled behind his hood.

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait til Friday!"

"Yeah dude! This Ski trip is going to be fucking sweet!"(**She's so lazy.** Shut up!)

"Hope it ain't like the last time we went skiing."

"Yeah dude! I wouldn't of know what I would do if you died. Man that scared the shit out of me!" Kyle laughed.

Just then the bus pulled up! "HURRY AND SIT DOWN!"

"Whatever bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said whatever you bitch!"

"Oh! Never mind then."

"Damn! She's retarded." Stan said as he sat down.

"I know dude, its fucked up." Kyle sat down next to him as they headed off to the shit hole called school.

(**Will I write the 2 chpt. **No Kenny! And I don't think you'll want to die again. Do you?** mumble mumble mumble Bitch. **sigh I might let you write one chpt. but we will have to wait and see. **Yay! hugs author**)


	2. Bus

**Here is chpt. 2. Hope ya like! **

8:31 Friday morning at South Park high. Students lined up to aboard the buses, suitcases in hand. Now we screen in on our favorite South Park boys.

Cartman was standing there bored out of his mind while eating the snack cake that was in his hand. Kenny was standing behind the fat tub of lard reading some porno he swapped from his dad. (**Sounds about right! **Get. Off. My. Head!!) Kyle was just pinching the bridge of his nose as his mother arrived. She was asking if he brought everything. Stan was giving his best friend a sympathetic look.

"Do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"How bout your extra scarf?"

"Yes."

"How bout a clean pair of underwear?"

Kyle turn complete red out of embarrassment. Cartman was rolling on the ground laughing. Kenny chuckled as Stan tried to hold back his laughter. And pretty much anyone who heard the fat woman was laughing.

"Mom! I'm not 8 years old anymore!"

"OK, OK, OK bubbie. I'll get going now." She kissed on the forehead and left.

Kenny was still giggling, Cartman was turning blue, and Stan was still having trouble stifling his laugh when Kyle looked at them. Kyle kicked Kenny in the knee and he immediately stopped laughing and yelped in pain.

"Good. Now get the fatass to stop before he dies."

Kenny stood up straight and saluted before going to Cartman's aide. After Cartman started to breath again, Kyle turned to glare at his best friend who was still having trouble subsiding his laughter.

"I can't wait to get out of this town. I was kind of getting tired of the same people, you know?" Kenny said with a smirk.

"Can't you think of anything but getting laid?" Kyle asked Kenny as Stan finally rid himself from his laughter.

"Yeah, I probably can. But I don't wanna." Kenny replied with his arms crossed.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he handed his stuff to the school's conciliar. Then he went onto the bus followed by Stan.

--

Stan was sitting next to Kyle in the back of the bus. With Kenny and Eric sitting across from him.

"Damn! How much longer til we get there?" Stan asked as he turn towards his best friend. Kyle looked down at his watch then gaze out of the window again.

"We're going to get there in 5 more hours. So I suggest you try to find something to do dude." Kyle replied. Stan groaned then looked at the floor. Kyle sighed.

"So what happened between you and Wendy?" Kyle asked looking down at his friend.

Stan let out another groan before looking at Kyle to answer.

"I noticed that she was just a total bitch. So I broke up with her."

Kyle was shocked and happy at the same time for some unknown reason. He tried to resist the urge to smile, but it failed. "How long did it take for you to realize that?" Kyle joked. Stan glared at him. Kyle just laughed. (**That's what I call LOVE! Oh and a nice fucked to go along with it. **Kenny? **Yeah? **Would you mind shutting the FUCK UP!)

--

"Well here we are." Kyle said as he stepped of the bus.

"Finally! I hope I don't get a room with the Jew. Or the fag." Stan knew that Cartman was referring to him.

"Just keep your mouth shut for another hour fatass." Kyle said as he stretched. Stan smiled as he watched Kyle. Then he mentally slapped his head.

"Don't push it, Kyle. It was a miracle that he didn't said anything on the way up here." Stan said as they walk up to the lodge.

"Can't blame me for trying."

_I can't blame you for anything. _

(Ooh... Mysterious thought. **C'mon everyone knows who thought that. **Just shut up Kenny, Just shut up. Thanks for ruining the mood. **No prob. **I was being sarcastic. Dumb ass. **Well how am I suppose to know **pulls out gun **I'll shut up now. **Good boy!)


	3. Dibs on it!

"How much longer? Til. We. Get. There." Cartman wheezed. He clasps into the snow.

"We haven't even walked 3 yards away from the bus yet!"

"Oh. Shut. Up."

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much, so you could actually walked 3 yards up a hill without clasping into the snow!"

"Ay. I'm. Not. Fat. I'm. Big. Boned. You. Stupid. Jew."

Kyle shook his head. He turned around to continue walking, but Mr. Mac key stopped him.

"How bout you three stay behind, M'Kay. T-To help Eric, M'kay." He told them.

They all groaned except Cartman, because his face was in the snow from exhaustion. Mr. Mac key left to lead the other kids to the Lodge. The four boys can hear them snickering.

"Way to go, Fat-Ass." Kyle hissed as he turned his attention back to the pathetic fat-boy that had his face in the snow.

Cartman lift his head to insult our Jewish friend, but his body wouldn't let him.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at Stan and said

"Come on. Let's help him before I freeze my ass off."

"If that happened I would have dibs on it." Kenny grinned as Kyle turned red.

"Ugh! Come on let's just help him." Kyle said as he rubbed his temples. Kenny was in a giggle fit and died from lack of oxygen.

Kyle sighed as he watched Kenny's corpses being dragged away by Deers?

Kyle then looked at Stan expecting him to say something. Stan noticed this and looked away blushing red. When his face cool he spoke "Um..um.. We should help Cartman, before he chokes on the snow."

Kyle nodded. He watch Stan walk of, as he raised an eyebrow and thought. _That was strange. Did he just blush?_ Kyle shed himself from his thoughts and went to help Stan carry Cartman up the hill to the lodge.

**Well that's it for Chapter 3! Sorry I had writer's block. **

**Writer's Block? Is that what you call it? Ha! Yeah right!! You did not have writer's block! You were just sitting around being lazy and eating chips. I'm surprise that your not fat!**

**(Pulls out gun.)**

**It was writer's block, and nothing more! Can I write the next Chapter now? (Puts on puppy face while pulling down his hood.)**

**(Cocks gun.) Does that answer your question Kenny?**

**(Nods head frantically.)**


	4. This is going to be FUN!

Chapter 4: Ideas are exploding out of my head! I can not stop thinking of different things to write! I'm sorry if this story gets long updates! But like Kenny said I...

_She will never get off her lazy ass!!_

(Hits Kenny on the head) Yes what he said.

_Ow! that hurt!_

"Finally!" Kyle said as they reached where their class was. Kyle and Stan dropped the passed out Cartman onto the floor.

"Ouch! Damn! I knew Cartman was fat, but not THAT fat!" Stan exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Hi ya Guys!" Kenny said as he walked up to them.

"Wait, I thought you had to wait until a certain time to come back." Stan said as he looked at Kenny.

"Nope! I lied! And look! I got your Keys for ya." Kenny held up four Keys, but before Kyle and Stan could take one he pulled them back.

"But Mr. Mackey said two people in each room. So each pair of Keys go into one room. So..." Kenny trailed as he stepped next to Kyle seductively.

"You want to share a room with me?" He asked slyly while wiggling his eyebrows. Kyle blushed as Kenny leaned towards him. Kyle took a step back.

"...Ken...nah ... stop... that before... the Jew... falls on meh. And... further more... I don't... wanna... share... a... room... with the ... Fag." Cartman wheezed.

Kenny huffed and look at Stan. Stan was unconsciously glaring at him, Kenny smelled jealousy. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh well, I guess that I have to room with Cartman." Kenny leaned incloser to Kyle and seductively whispered in his ear.

"Maybe next time I'll be able to have some fun with that ass." Kenny giggle as Kyle face turned red and as he saw Stan gritted his teeth and clenching his fist.

He handed Kyle the keys to his and Stan's room. Then, he picked up Cartman and walked down the hall that leads to the rooms, but before he made it half way down the hall. He looked back at Stan and Kyle.

Stan was beside Kyle now as Kyle handed him one of the keys. Kenny saw them both blush as they accidentally touched hands. He saw them turn their heads away from each other. Kenny thought to himself _'This is going to be FUN!!'_


	5. While We DIE

**Chapter 5: Hiya!!! I'm back. My brain needed time to think! Well chapter 5 I know you guys have been waiting for it, so here it is.**

"So um... We should get our bags." Stan suggested.

"Oh! Yeah, we should..." Kyle agreed as he went to get his bags. Stan followed in tow as awkwardness overcome them.

They walked to their room in silence. It was becoming unbearable, but nether one tried to brake it. Cause they both knew that it would just become more awkward then it already is.

But something unexpected happened on they way to their room. (Which is conveniently at the end of the hall.) Kyle triped since he was to lost in thought.

He braced himself for impact into the floor, but something kept him from falling. He looked at his arm and Stanly fast reflexes caught him. They stared into each others eyes, for what seemed like hours. (I know its cliché)

Crystal Blues locked with Emerald Greens, a spark flared and they both knew it, know they both wonder. _How can I keep him from knowing? And can I keep my urges at bay? What do I do?_

They both shook out of their thoughts. Stan helped Kyle to his feet before they looked away blushing redder than before. The both gave each other a glance but noticed the other looking and looked away. They sighed and then grabbed their bags and continued down to their room, in usion.

-- ---- - ------- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - ----- ------ --- ---

The sun had just began to light the sky but still hidden beyond the mountains. The soft yellow brightening the blue sky on one side of the mountains as the opposite side is pitch black and full with stars. It was a magnificent sight, it could put you into a trace of peace and relaxation. Or that is if you are comfortable at waking at this godly hour.

Everyone who went on this field trip was outside in the freezing snow. They were shivering like crazy, surprisingly Tweek was the only one not shaking. Actually he seemed pretty calm drinking his coffee while looking at the mountains, taking in the scent. While everyone else freeze their asses off.

"Good Morning students, M'kay" Mr. Mackey greeted as he stood in front of the students. Most of the students who were able flipped him off, the others just glared while they shiver.

"M'kay, anyone knew to skiing must follow our instructor." Mr. Mackey pointed to a handsome man who stood up straight and tall. The instructor smiled at the students, which earned him squeals from most of the girls.

"Calm down students, M'kay. Everyone else who does know how to ski will go off in pairs of two and go skiing. I don't want anybody back at the lodge without a good reason to be back, M'kay."

"WHAT!!!! Ay! I AM NOT STAYIN IN THE FREAKING COLD ALL DAY!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Cartman yelled at the conciliar.

"Eric, I know its cold out here, but it would do you some good, M'kay." _'And you probably need it' _Mr. Mackey thought. (You know that Mr. Mackey would seriously think that. Or anybody for all we know.)

"Huh? Yes Leopold?" Mr. Mackey asked as a blond boy in the back raised his hand.

"W-where is Mr. G-Garrison?" Butters asked as he noticed that the hopelessly confused teacher wasn't there.

"Oh, well he's in the lodge having hot coco, M'kay. Saying that it was t-too cold outside, M'kay."

"Well, That's Just Fucking Great! That Asshole Gets To Stay In The Damn Lodge! While We Die From The Freezing Cold! Damn! This is a Bitch!" Cartman grumbled.

**I know you guys are thinking bout Fucking time! But I'm sorry I get writer's block. **


	6. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS **

**MY BROTHER RESTARTED MY COMPUTER AND LOST ALL OF MY FILES!**

**FORGIVE ME BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE A WHILE UNTIL I WILL FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO COPY MY FILES OFF OF THE INTERNET!**

**AND FOR ME TO START WRITING!**

**BECAUSE OF ALL OF MY HARD WORK BECOMING GONE IN A SECOND WHILE I'M OUT HAVING FUN!**

**IT HURTS SO MUCH!**

**T-T T-T T-T**


End file.
